


Stress Relief

by Ultradiplr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Sir" is being used as a non-specific honorific, Age Difference, Butler kink, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, No Age Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, butler/master, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultradiplr/pseuds/Ultradiplr
Summary: You notice that the head butler has been treated fairly poorly during this party and decide to offer him a bit of relief.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (ultradiplr.tumblr.com) in 2019 and voted on by my lovely followers on twitter (twitter.com/ultradiplr), I couldn't be bothered to find a more neutral honorific than "sir" and it works just fine for me so here it is.

Company get togethers are always sort of awkward, but when its hosted at the founder’s estate it just adds a whole new layer of unpleasantness. Although you were technically nothing more than a file pusher at the lower levels of the company you won a lottery draw to join with the bosses and executives to said founder’s estate and you dreaded the idea the moment your name was announced.

You did not belong around those sorts of people, rich assholes that just had a knack for ordering people around or the types of people willing to kiss up enough to join them, and you felt completely isolated as you stood in the nicest thing you owned alone at the back of a large party room filled to the brim with fancy business types all wearing suits that probably costs more than your entire life savings.

You were sure no one would realize you left if you just walked out right now, no one except maybe your boss but they were off rubbing shoulders with their boss’s boss so maybe not, but you stayed anyway. One because free food was free food, and two because well… you hated to admit it, but the owner sure had some fine looking help.

Especially the head butler. An older man, insanely tall and broad, with sharp but still soft features and gorgeous grey-periwinkle eyes that dazzled as if filled with stars. It was embarrassing how quickly you became smitten from simply laying eyes on him as he greeted everyone as they came in through the door, it was more embarrassing how quickly filthy thoughts entered your brain when he held your hand in his gloved ones in a polite handshake.

You always had a thing for older or bigger men, and this guy was the complete package. God, you wanted to run your hands through his cute greying hair and hold onto his shoulders for dear life and kiss his pointed nose but alas, you did not have that sort of confidence. So you contented yourself with simply staying and taking your fill of him from afar for tonight.

Not very afar though, he was good at his job and came by to ask if things were alright quiet often, perhaps seeing you alone as a sign of a problem. You usually just answered him with a quick “I’m fine, thank you.” when he asked, and a simple “No, thank you.” when he offered you a glass of wine. You blushed hard every time he came around with something new and he spoke to you in his rich, sweet voice, and every time you made sure to thank him for his offers, especially as you noticed more and more people simply waving him off without so much as a glance.

You felt bad for him as the night slowly winded on and you noticed he started to look a little frustrated as he had to deal with increasingly rude guests. Disrespecting him, not answering him, and finally actually shouting at him, he took everything in stride but that last one really got to him, you could tell, as he apologized, turned on his heal, and walked out of the room. No one paid him any mind except the asshole who yelled at him who simply looked pleased at the abuse he inflicted before turning back to his group and chatting on like he’d done nothing wrong.

It boiled your blood but you weren’t in a position to stand up for the poor butler either, after all everyone here was technically your boss too. But you wanted to help the guy, he had been so thoughtful of you tonight, even if it was his job, so quickly you followed after him.

It took a bit to find him again, his stride so much bigger and faster than yours but when you did find him he was pacing around and looking as frustrated as ever. He didn’t seem to notice you, or any of the other help that shuffled past him quickly taking things to and from the party. He looked a bit disheveled and his hand combed through his hair as the other was gripping repeatedly into a fist. He was a lot more angry than you thought.

You stood a distance away from him, and coughed to get his attention, “Sir?” You said and he stopped in his angry pacing to look back at you, “I’m sorry for what happened back there, you didn’t deserve to get yelled at.” You said hesitantly.

He looked at you for a moment, his eyes betraying his confusion even as his face stayed placidly angry. He blinked, sighed and composed himself as best he could, smoothing his hair back with one of his gloved hands.

“Thank you, I appreciate your concern.” He half smiled at you, the tire now coming out in his features. “But I advise you to return to the party, this area is restricted to staff only.” He said calmly, shifting easily back into his service voice.

You blushed and chuckled awkwardly looking around you realized you had no idea where you were, “Oh… um, alright.” Was that it? A simple thank you? Was he alright? You didn’t want to leave him stewing in negative emotion but at the same time you didn’t want to seem like you were pushing boundaries on this complete stranger.

“So it’s a left and then right, right?” You ask pointing behind you and he looked in that direction and back at you.

He sighed again and straightened himself out, “I’ll escort you back.” He said and you instantly felt bad, had you just interrupted what little break he wanted to take?

“No, it’s fine, thank you!” You say quickly, stepping back from him but he closes the distance between you instantly and takes your hand, wrapping your arm around his and leading you briskly back in the direction you came.

“No, no, I don’t want you getting lost, it wouldn’t be the first time a guest has and the onus is on me if you do anyhow.” He sounded a bit annoyed and it stung your heart, you didn’t want him to be angry with you, you just wanted to apologize and make him feel better.

“I’m serious about being sorry for what happened.” You say as you try to keep up with his gate, “You did a really good job tonight, you really didn’t deserve that yelling, I just wanted to know if you’re alright.” You spoke fast, mind slightly distracted with not tripping over your feet and falling flat on your face.

He stopped and you jolted a bit by the sudden lack of momentum, the party could be heard slightly muffled through the thick walls, perhaps only just right outside were it was being hosted. He looked down at you, his expression amused, tired, but amused.

“I’ve done this job for many, many years, that wasn’t anything I can’t handle on my own.” He says assuredly with a soft squeeze to your hand, though that doesn’t really make you any happier.

“At least take a break, please?” You ask up at him, for the first time in your life actually pouting, “You looked awfully stressed back there, I can show you a few ways to relax if you want.” You said with a touch to his chest.

He blinked at you as all expressions dropped from his face, and you looked at him confused for a moment before blushing hard with the realization about how that sounded. He seemed frozen, like he was unsure about what you said, and in truth you were unsure too.

“I-I know some breathing exercises.” You correct quickly, withdrawing your hand slightly. You saw his expression change slightly into.. Disappointment? Wait a second, he couldn’t have actually wanted…

“But there are other things too… if you want… I wouldn’t mind.” You added quickly after that, splaying your hand on his chest again, feeling his heartbeat under the thick layers of clothing.

You watched the cogs turn in his head and flush a little darker as his eyes quickly flick over you. He looks up at the entrance to the party and back at you and then he lets out a slightly shaky breath. Without a word he holds you a little tighter to him and leads you to another door in the hallway.

When he opens it he quickly ushers you inside before shutting the door and locking it behind him. You feel softness around you and are kind of freaked out before he turned on the light to reveal it’s just the coat room. You’re momentarily distracted from your handsome partner by the idea of being surrounded by so much money, but your attention is drawn back as he pulls you into him and lifts you so that he can latch onto your lips.

You moan into the kiss as he flexes his strength, holding you tightly against him with one hand firmly on your ass as the other hand threads it’s fingers in your hair. He’s frustrated and rough, devouring your moans as you wrap your arms around his shoulders and cling to him desperately.

Your make out session did not last long, or did it? It was hard to tell, time felt so fake as you felt his tongue explore your mouth, but soon enough he pulled away, chuckling at your already disheveled appearance and wiping away the little saliva that followed him.

“Did that please you sir?” He asked cheekily and you felt a weird sort of feeling roll through you at the title.

“Y-yes.” You squeaked out and he chuckled giving your ass a squeeze before letting you down.

“I believe you wanted to show me how to relax, sir?” He said, the honorific dripping with pointed lust, and you gulped.

“I.. um.. I think you’re too tall… standing.” You stutter out, hands resting on his thighs and seeing easily if you were to get down on your knees you wouldn’t actually be able to reach him.

“What would you like me to do, sir?” That word was making your head swim, even if it was a respectful title it sounded more like a pet name in his tone.

“Sit?” You say unsure and he lowers himself to the floor instantly, keeping his legs wide to allow you room.

“Is this alright?” He asks as you settle between his legs and start to run your hands along his thick legs.

You nod, “Perfect.” You say a little breathlessly, and he chuckles, watching with amusement as your small hands feel up his calves and thighs.

The fabric of his uniform felt expensive too, soft and smooth and very breathable. He was warm to the touch and so very muscular. You wondered just what this uniform was hiding, but at the same time the sight of him sitting with his legs spread before you while still wearing such an outfit was much too delicious.

You ran your hands up his thighs, feeling them quiver just the slightest as your small hands roamed over them, and slowly felt up to his already hardening bulge. He felt hot to the touch, even through his pants as you cupped him, moving the fabric over him as you gave a few light tugs at him. He moaned softly and bit his lip, his face red and his eyes dilated in lust. As you felt him up you leaned down and kissed him over his pants, earning a satisfied sigh as a white gloved hands settled on your head, petting it softly.

You unzipped him enough to free him and you gasped when you pulled him out. He chuckled darkly at your expression and you felt your face heat up even more.

“Is it to your liking, sir?” He said smugly and your face reddened even more.

You could only nod, wide eyes and open mouth as you held is beautifully thick and long cock in your hands. It was heavy and hot and just so perfect with a thick vein running along the bottom that you thumbed as you stroked him experimentally. His hand flexed on your head a little but he made no move to rush you, settling back more as he watched your hand pump him slowly, taking him all in with your eyes.

You locked eyes with him as you lowered your head and licked a long stripe from his base to his tip, smiling when it pulled a delicious groan from him that hit you straight in your loins. You liked his head, swirling your tongue around it and lightly sucking on it as you jacked him, delighted to feel his hand grip into your hair.

“Sir.” He whined as you took him deeper into your mouth.

You knew no matter how much you wanted to take all of him you simply did not have enough time or luxury to adjust to him so you compensated for the extra inches with your hand as you took him as far as you could, moaning around him as he twitched in your throat. He smoothed your hair out of your face with his extra hand and before you could do anything both hands gripped your hair and forced your head up and off of him before slamming you back down onto his shaft.

You let him, drooling around him and lazily looking up at him, tears falling from your face as your hands abandoned their stroking to simply grip onto his pants. He was rough and obviously trying to just chase his own release regardless of your comfort though you noted he didn’t force you down any further than your limit. He bucked his hips into your mouth and delighted in the awful sounds that came from him fucking brutally into your rawing throat.

“You’re a natural, sir.” He bit out, the sir adding a strange and arousing layer to the degradation. He was mocking you and it was so fucking good.

He pulled your head off of him and pulled you to him, smiling at the way your eyes rolled and locked on him, unfocused and dilated to hell, gasping for air through your rubbed raw lips. He kissed you, tender in comparison for his rough treatment.

You straddled his hips, locking him between you as he continued your make out session from before, only this time with a lot more biting and mumbling as his hands quickly grabbed and pulled you out of your clothes, stripping you completely while he still sat fully clothed.

As he tossed your shirt deeper into the closet he pulled back to admire you, eyes taking your in as his soft gloves caressed all your sensitive areas lovingly.

“Mooi.” the word drifted out of his lips breathlessly and although you didn’t know what he said it made you blush all the more harder.

You wanted to cover up, feeling exposed under his eyes and the fact he was still clothed but he simply did not let you, lightly swatting your hands away every time you tried. His hands smoothed over your sides and down to your hips where they rested and guided you to grind onto him a little. You grabbed onto his shoulders and mewled as you felt his hard shaft under you.

He thrusts lightly up into you as he watched you glide along him, precum dripping along himself and helping you slide smoothly even more. You whimpered when he lifted you a little high and you felt his tip ever so slightly catch into you before gliding back over you. He kissed your shoulder and whispered into your ear,

“Is this what you want, sir?” He tilted his hips and you felt him push up just a little into you and you gasped loudly, gripping on his shoulders so tightly your knuckles went white.

“Y-yes.” You huff out as you feel him glide over you again.

He chuckled darkly and leaned you back onto the floor so that he loomed over you. He smiled down at you, looking awfully menacing and sexy, all done up and proper still save for his slightly crooked bow tie and ruffled hair. He braced himself with one arm beside your head and with his other hand he brought it up to his mouth and removed it in one smooth motion. He spit the glove away to the side to be lost with your own clothing and delicately began to caress you again, no barrier between you and his skin now.

You writhed a little under him as he felt you up, running his fingers over your neck and shoulders and down the middle of your chest and over your stomach, teasingly stopping just at your waistline and skipping straight to your thighs that he pet lightly.

“Please.” You sighed raising your hips as his hand traveled higher up your inner thigh, “Please.” you pant as his hand lightly ghosts over were you want him to touch, “Please.” you moan when he finally does.

He leans in to capture your lips as you pull him close when his fingers finally enter you, wasting no time in stretching you out. It was a little painful but you didn’t care as you slowly adjusted, moving your hips along with his fingering, loving how deeply they hit inside you. His chest rumbled with moans as fingered your tight entrance and you squeezed down on him, the need to shove his cock into you growing by the second.

When he felt you prepped enough he took his fingers from you and grabbed onto himself, stroking himself a few times as he lined up with you. He gave you a look, making sure you were ready and with a nod he began to push into you. His other hand had to clamp down on your mouth as you let out a long, strained and loud whine as you felt him stretch you. You couldn’t stop it, the stretch just too much. Not bad, not bad at all, but just.. So much. You went ridgid at just his tip and he had to coo you into relaxing with kisses and soft words.

As he slowly worked inch by inch into you, you felt your orgasm rapidly approaching, the mixture of the feeling of being so full and his sweet attention being a dangerous concoction, and before he could even get halfway in you jolted with a sudden orgasm. He stopped instantly and a desperate, muffled cry was pulled from his throat as he felt you squeeze around him.

“Are you alright?” He asked with a huff, touching your face and waiting for you to snap back to reality.

“Y-yes, fuck, keep going.” You asked leaning into his touch and moving your hips to encourage him, helping him slip into you even more.

He groans and continues to push forward, bottoming out with a full body shiver and holding your hips tightly with his hand to keep you from squirming, trying to calm himself down long enough to actually start moving. You meanwhile grabbed and scratched and pulled on whatever you could reach, pulling him closer to kiss his face and feel around under his suit jacket. You felt so hot and overwhelmed in the best way, stretched wider than you ever had and completely addicted to the feeling already.

You were sure you’d be ruined for any other man after this.

When he started to move you nearly came again, the long, agonizing drag out forcing you to feel every little detail of him. You mewled and muffled yourself in his shoulder, biting down on the fabric there as he snapped his hips into yours harshly. He set an agonizing pace, slow out and hard in, making you lose your mind as you were pushed quickly toward another peak.

“Fuck” He barked as he felt you cum again but this time he did not stop, continuing to thrust into you as you quivered around you, dragging it out.

His hips picked up as he began to slide into you easier and easier as you relaxed and adjusted to him and soon your whole body was wrapped around him in an attempt to hold onto him as he pounded relentlessly into you. He kept his hand firmly on your mouth as every thrust pushed a moan out of you and his head was bowed harshly into your neck, his breath hot and quick on your skin as he huffed with every brutal thrust.

You heard mumbling from him but you couldn’t tell if it was English or Dutch, mind lost in the feeling of his thick cock.

When he came he bit down hard on his arm he was using to brace himself as he emptied a thick load into you with a full body shiver, continuing to fuck into you until it finally became too much and he stopped, panting and whining quietly.

“Thank you.” He says softly, breathlessly, and it hits you how tired and relieved he sounded, how much more… lively his voice sounded like this.

“You’re very welcome.” You say so softly, nuzzling into him with a wide and tired smile, warmth radiating through you.

—–

After you had gotten redressed and presentable he helped you out and called a private driver to take you home, seeing that you had no reason to stay any longer.

“I do hope you enjoyed your short visit.” He said as helped you into the back of a very nice car.

“Yes, very much.” You say as you settle onto the nice leather seats.

Before he could shut the door you stopped him smiled, “If you ever need to relieve some stress again I’m always free.” You flirted.

He smiled, a beautiful genuine smile and nodded, “I’ll be sure to remember that on your next visit, sir.” He said with a wink and with that he closed the door.

Damn, guess you need to get a promotion asap.


End file.
